New Life, New Bella
by deletedacounnttt
Summary: She was a fan, obsessed in her own little ways. What happens when she wakes up one day as the real Bella? Find out here!
1. Introductions redone

**This is chapter one of my new story! The other one is abandoned for now but read it and give me reviews! Reviews keep me writing!  
>I rewrote this chapter because I felt like it was too short and I was losing readers because of the impression it gave that all my chapters were that short. <strong>

"Bye, see you tomorrow, Michelle!" my friends said.

Jake looked at me and smiled, but then went back to chatting with his friends. My heart fluttered, but I quickly let that feeling disappear.

_BEEP BEEP! _My mom's car horn honked outside of school and I ran to her. I shoved my stuff in the trunk and got up to the front seat.

"How was your day honey?" she asked absentmindedly. She says that every day but I doubt she listens to what I would have to say.

"Meh, we had Spanish today, but she was sick so we had a free period. So fun," I said.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. I went and got you that hat you wanted," she said.

"Oh cool, thanks mom!" I told her.

We went and had lunch at some random sandwich shop, and then we went home. She gave me my new beanie and then I went to watch television.

As soon as my dad got home, I had to set up the dinner table for us to eat.

When we sat down, I was picking at my food. We were having my least favorite food of all time. Who likes stuffed cabbage? Blegh! My mom kept trying to get me to eat, and my grandma tried to ignore me, but throwing dirty looks at me every once in a while.

I picked out the cabbage and ate the rice stuffing, then went to my room.

I decided to get some homework done, so I pulled out an English book. Ugh, this stuff was annoying. I mean, who needs to know what an object of a preposition is! My mom doesn't know this stuff and she turned out just fine! So not fair. I'll just do it at recess tomorrow with some other friend who didn't do it. That was all the homework I had so I put my English book away and threw my backpack onto my desk. I moved over to the bookshelf next to my desk.

I pulled out Eclipse and opened to a random page. I started reading from there. You see, Twilight is my favorite story of all time. A few weeks ago, my friends and I had a twilight movie marathon and we stayed up ALL night. It was so fun. If I saw one of the actors of twilight, I would probably freak out. I just sat there reading until my phone buzzed in the back pocket of my jeans.

I looked at my phone and saw a text. _"Hey how's it going? Going 2 mall tmrw, wana come?" _It was my friend Jake. I secretly liked him, but I would never tell. He was too… not my type.

I replied, "_Sure, what time?" _I was planning on asking my mom… eventually. I read until I fell asleep at around two in the morning, even though my 'bedtime' is at 8:30 because we live far away from school. I never liked that because everyone else stays up until like ten or eleven. What my mom doesn't know, won't kill her.

When I woke up, I felt kind of different. Maybe I was going to get sick soon or something. I got up off my bed, rubbed my eyes a little and looked around. I noticed my room was different. None of my things were there, and even the setting was different. There was never a window there or a nightstand here. This was definitely NOT my room.

I quickly got up and found a mirror. I screamed as soon as my eyes fell on it.

**Okay, that might have been a little slow or boring, but I promise it gets really good! Review please! **


	2. Realizations

**Yay! I got many story and favorite alerts overnight! I'm a happy person now! But I only got 1 review so that makes me sad :( This time if you read the story, review it so I know there are people still alive :D One more thing: I forgot to put the disclaimer and its bugging me so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a Twilight book that is copyrighted by Stetphanie Meyers. **

**Ya well, if ppl do come after me, I will say, "Well the first chapter didn't really have anything to do with Twilight yet so nyehh u" XD I'm tired in the morning but my brain is really hyper. Hehe **

**My rant is over herer you go people:**

_Previously:_

_I got up, looked around and noticed my room was different. None of my things were there, and even my room setting was different. There was never a window there or a nightstand here. I quickly got up and found a mirror. I screamed as soon as my eyes fell on it._

I did not look like what I looked like last night. And it wasn't just bedhead or makeup on my face because that would be my little twin sistera, Ashley and Caline I looked pale, taller, and I had no sense of beauty; just a bland random person with no sense of style.

And I wasn't wearing pajama pants and a Twilight shirt; I was wearing old torn sweats. Ewww! They were stained but obviously washed many times! As I got a better look of the room, I could see it was very plain and boring. The walls were white with nothing on them.

I moved towards the closet and saw that there were only a few articles of clothing that were so modest, it was ridiculous. There was a single skirt, that looked like those skirts hippies wear that went a few inches above your shins. There were a few thermals, a couple rain jackets, one tank top which has never been worn, a baggy pair of jeans, sweat pants, and about five plain t-shirts. I chose the tank top and the jeans, got dressed quickly, feelin like someone was watching me, especially since I had no idea where I was, and looked around for the exit.

I found the exit of the room quite easily, and I walked down the staircase.

This was NOT my house. My house was bigger, carpeted, and much more elegant. As I found the kitchen, I saw a man.

He looked distinctly like Charlie from Twilight, but different. In the books, it doesn't describe him too much, just that he was a cop, and he had a mustache. This guy was both. But in the movie, the actor looked nothing like this man. I got scared because I had no idea who he is. Many questions fluttered around in my head.

I decided to approach him. As soon as I got to the counter where he was reading the news paper, which said _Forks Daily Paper_ and drinking some poorly made coffee. Now I was really getting scared. Forks is where Bella lived. Oh my God this can't be true, I was not in Forks.

He lifted his head and said, "Hey Bells, excited for your first day of school tomorrow? I bet you will make lots of friends," he smiled awkwardly and said, "And for breakfast can I have some toast and butter?" Wait why cant he make his own toast? Hold on, he called me Bells. This was NOT right; and first day of school? I've been going to school in the Bay Area for all my life! I have never experienced first days of school, since my school is from Kindergarten all the way until high school. I was a freshman, nearing the end of school. Yesterday was March 16!

I decided to speak to him, "Uhm, what day is today?"

He replied, "January 7, of course." It was my birthday!

"Uh, when is my birthday? " I decided to ask him.

"Bells, are you okay? Your birthday is September 13, you know that," he said skeptically.

"Ya I'm fine, just checking, haha" I said nervously.

"Bella, go take a walk outside or something, or maybe a drive in your truck, clear your head."

I looked up at him, remembering that Bella also drives a truck, looked around to find where he keeps the keys, and went outside. It was the same red truck Bella drives. This sealed the deal.

I. was. Bella. Swan

**Yay chapter 2 is done! It took me an hour since I got kinda distracted… ya I have like ADD but I don't, Im just easily distracted… Review please because if I get reviews, I write more because then I have a sense of, "Oh, I have many people waiting to read my story, so I shouldn't keep them waiting!" By the way, I will not have time to write on the upcoming weekdays because I am stage crew in a play and we open Friday, so my life will be hectic. Thanks for understanding! You guys are the best!**


	3. Complications

**Yay two updates in one day! All this feedback makes me so happy! Especially since my first story… uh… failed. :P I want more reviews though! You guys are so awesome! Btw, the main character's name is Michelle. Kinda forgot to mention that…**

_Previously:_

_I looked up at him, remembering that Bella also drives a truck, looked around to find where he keeps the keys, and went outside. It was the same red truck Bella drives. This sealed the deal._

_I. was. Bella. Swan._

Oh my God I was Bella Swan! This was so exciting! I mean, I do miss my life and all, but with fussy parents, friends that make fun of my Twilight obsession, and a boring private school life, if I don't have to leave, I will be happy to kiss Michelle goodbye, and say hello to Bella Swan.

I got in THE red truck, and found my way around and found a decent looking mall and found a Walgreens and got a few essentials, filled up the truck with gas, and drove back to my new home.

It was already late, so I parked the truck, went inside, and told Charlie, "I feel so much better Charlie; your taking a drive idea worked."

"Glad you came back to your senses Bells," he smiled and went back to watching the game on TV.

I went up to my new room, put on that disgusting pair of sweats, made a mental note to go shopping soon, and I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up with confidence. Today was the day I get to go to school! Going to school meant finally meeting the Cullens! That is so exciting! I wonder if Edward was as hot as Robert Pattinson! If only I could tell my friends about this. That suddenly made me miss my old life.

I swallowed my sadness, got dressed in the white hippie skirt and a white tee, brushed my teeth using a toothbrush I bought last night, and went downstairs to make Charlie breakfast since he was even a worse cook in real life. After I finished making breakfast, I was on my way.

As soon as I got to school, I met Eric, who told me the same things he told Bella. I had a grin on the whole time. I met Jessica and Angela also, which are even worse than how they were described in the books. Jessica kept gossiping about everyone and Angela kept trying to make sure I was doing okay. I appreciate that and all but asking if I was okay every few seconds does get on your nerves, especially when you have all your classes with her.

Lunch time finally arrived, and the Cullens arrived, in the most stylish way ever. First came Jasper and Alice. They came in with their arms linked and smiling happily.

"That's Alice and Jasper. Like the other Cullen siblings, they're together. It's kinda of gross, since they are all adopted siblings," Jessica said. Pshh, like I didn't know that.

I replied in a sort of annoyed tone, "Well they aren't technically related so there is no problem with that in my perspective."

Then came in Rosalie and Emmett; Rosalie looked like a true goddess. The actress Nikki Reed looked nothing like her. Rosalie makes Nikkie Reed look like a homeless person that's been on the streets for months. Ya, I went there. Emmett was very muscular and looked like Kellan Lutz, except that Emmett was more muscular, taller, and was always smiling a goofy smile.

"That's Rosalie and Emmett, they are like, totally in love. If any guy tries to approach Rosalie, Emmett looks like he will rip the guy's head off," blabbered Jessica.

"Hmm," I grunted in a bored tone.

Then came Edward. He was like Adonis; perfect in every way. His nose wasn't crooked like Robert's, nor was his chin so square. He looked perfect. As soon as he walked into the cafeteria, I screamed but instantly quieted myself. Everyone at the table looked at me, including Ben, Mike, Jessica, and Angela.

As the Cullens sat down, Edward was looking at me funny. I gave him a big grin that says, "I know what you are, I know your secrets, you wish you knew what I was thinking."

We stared at each other all of lunch, and I had my mouth clamped shut so I don't scream and run over and give all the Cullens a big hug. I would definnately do that. Yep.

At the end of lunch, I knew I had biology; time to confront Edward. I was excited, yet terrified because I knew he would be plotting on how to kill me. That was one of the moments in the book where I wanted to grab Edward and scream in his ear that he will end up marrying Bella so just relax.

When I found the biology classroom, the teacher made me introduce myself in front of the class, then go sit next to Edward. I made sure to step away from the fan, so I don't set off Edward's keen sense of smell. When I sat next to him, I gave him a big grin. The same one I gave him at lunch. He started at me, sitting at the edge of his seat. _"Yes, Eddie, plot how to kill me, I know you will let me survive, Eddie,"_ I thought in my head, disappointed that he can't hear what I was thinking. I was grinning the whole time because this was even better than meeting Robert Pattinson.

After biology, he left the room quickly, and went to ask Mrs. Cope if he can change classes. I knew she would say no though. Haha I love knowing things before they happen.

The rest of the day was normal, and I went to bed early. I decided to go shopping tomorrow. I really needed a new wardrobe.

The next day, Edward wasn't there. He went to the Denalis in Alaska. I went shopping today and spent at least five hundred dollars. I bought many new things like a few short skirts, tank tops, and some makeup. I also bought a few goth things just to remind me of my old home. I really missed my old life now. I was getting homesick and I started to cry in my pillow until I fell asleep.

A week passed and Edward finally came back. I remembered that today was the day the car accident. I was being extra cautious, but as soon as I stepped out of my truck, Tyler's car skidded right into me. Surely, Edward came in the way and saved me, with his super speed and strength. The impact of the accident made me hit my head hard, and I passed out. I guess my positioning was different than Bella's, so I got hurt a little more.

I woke up in the hospital, with Carlisle treating me, and Tyler trying to get me to wake up and screaming apologies over and over to me. He had many cuts and scrapes, but nothing serious.

"Hi, uh, you must be Carlisle, right?" I asked him, more as a statement than a question, even though I sounded a little bit woozy.

"Yes, Bella, I am Carlisle, Edward's father. You must have hit your head hard on the pavement since there is a little bit of swelling. I wrap put this ice pack on your head and you will be free to go after you fill out a few pa-," He was cut off by Charlie's yells.

"BELLA! ARE YOU OKAY! WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed, as if there weren't any other people in the hospital.

"Ya, I'm fine dad," it felt kind of weird saying dad to this virtual stranger, "keep your voice down I am right here. I just hit my head on the pavement a little too hard."

I turned to face Carlisle and I asked him, "Dr. Cullen, is Edward here? Can I please talk to him?"

"Yes, of course. He is in the hallway with most of Forks High," he smiled at me as he spoke, which made my heart flutter.

I went to the hallway and saw Edward. I made up my mind. I was going to tell him what I knew. As soon as I looked at him, I started weighing my options. Should I act dumb for a little bit and go along to what he says and thinks, or should I just tell him?

**Yay! I got this chapter up! Ok lets have a vote, should she play dumb, or should she tell? I cannot decide! So give me a reply in your reviews on that! I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow also! I hope I have time, though. Btw, HAPPY SAINT PATRICKS DAY WHICH IS TOMORROW! Ya im just cool like that. A holiday one day early :P**


	4. Homesick

**Well, here is chapter 4! I couldn't update yesterday cuz… well I just didn't feel like it. I do have a life people! I am trying hard to make my writing a little better and adding detail and more event sequences without the compound sentence structures. You'll see what I mean soon enough. Review with ideas!**

_Previously:_

_I went to the hallway and saw Edward. I made up my mind. I was going to tell him what I knew. As soon as I looked at him, I started weighing my options. Should I act dumb for a little bit and go along to what he says and thinks, or should I just tell him?_

I decided that I will wait and have a little fun with Edward. He will be weirded out that I seem to know all about his life! Haha this will be so much fun!

I walked up to him in the hospital corridor, with the ice pack still around my head, and said to him, "Thanks for using your special talents to save me." I winked and walked away. I turned around and saw him frozen for a good thirty seconds. Then he shook his head and walked into the office where Carlisle works, to presumably talk about me possibly knowing their secret. Bella one, Edward zero. I cackled maniacally in my head like those witches on TV just for the hell of it.

When I left the hospital building, there were even more students outside. I sighed and kept walking only answering with simple, "Ya, I'm fine's," and "Excuse me, I have to get home now's"

When I got home, I quickly went up to my room started looking through my new room. This made me really miss my old home for the billionth time during my stay in the Twilight world.

I thought of my best friends, and how we spend time together. I don't care if they sometimes teamed against me. In the long run, they would risk their lives for me.

I also thought of my parents. I really missed them too. I rarely saw my dad, even though my parents were not divorced. He would just leave to work early in the morning and come back late at night after I had gone to bed. My mom would always give me anything I want, as long as I had good grades. She would let me do any sports I wanted and she would sacrifice her own time just so I could do those activities.

I then though of my twin brother and sister; even though they were annoying, I know I would do anything for them.

I really want to go home. I just have to figure out how. And that was a moot point because I had no idea how I got here. So instead, I got out of my room and went down stairs. I had one more person to meet.

Charlie wasn't here yet, so I went to the kitchen and made a tuna salad sandwich and some potato salad for him. He really needs to learn how to cook. I then wrote I note for him and stuck it in the fridge, knowing that is where he would go to first.

It said:

_Went out for a drive. I don't know when I'll be back but I will be back before nine. If I'm not, call me. ~Bella._

After I did that, I got in my hideous red truck, and I went out for a drive. I tried to find the right exits, but it was really hard to. I made a mental note to buy a GPS. I finally sped into their driveway. I took a deep breath hoping he was exactly what he looked like in the movies. He was the hottest actor in the world, after all. I knocked on their door, and there he was, like and angel from above, Jacob Black.

**Yay! Sorry this was kind of short; it was just a filler chapter anyways. I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! Ur all so great!**


	5. Awkward

**I'm not really feeling the love… no one read the last chapter! *cries* I want you guys to spread the love and recommend this story to people! I need ideas too! The lovely **Twilight37 **is the most epicest (ya that's a word in my dictionary) person in the whole wide world! Check out her stories too they are really good! Wellllll back to the topic, she gave me a bunch of ideas and I want to make sure she gets all the credit for that! :D ur so awesome **Twilight37**! On with the story! She also gave me the idea of making some chapters with the real Bella's point of view. I'm so gonna do that but idk when I'll start that, maybe next chapter or the one after that!**

_Previously:  
>He was the hottest actor in the world, after all. I knocked on their door, and there he was, like and angel from above, Jacob Black.<em>

As he stood there, I screamed and fainted right on him. He caught me and I was so happy I couldn't stop squealing.

"Uh, Bells, are you okay?" he said cautiously.

I stood up straight and breathed. I tried to talk steadily and luckily, I spoke like a sane human being. "Ya, sorry you just, um, surprised me," I laughed nervously.

He looked less buff than Taylor but that's obviously because he is not a werewolf yet. Duh, everyone knows that.

He also looks totally different. He looked like Jake, my friend from back home, except more like a Native American. Jake was a little taller, his hair was shorter than the pre-werewolf Jacob hair. It was like a messy dirty blond bowl cut, but it stuck out on the sides so it wasn't nerdy at all. So cute. Ahem, I mean, pshh his mind is like, in the gutters, who would go out with a guy like that? And anyways, he probably doesn't even like me. Jake and Jacob had the same face though, with a rounded nose, curved chin, and eyes that were as beautiful as the sun, except Jacob's eyes were brown and Jake's were blue.

They also both had a warm, welcoming smile with perfect white teeth.

As Jacob led me in to his house, I kept telling myself, "_you're a team Edward fan, and you're Bella, you will end up with Edward, not Jacob," _but then I was also telling myself, _"Jacob is so cute, and he is like Jake from back home, but he has a crush on you." _

Now I see Bella's dilemma through her eyes.

As we got to the kitchen, Jacob asked me, "Would you like anything to eat? How about some water? We also have soda or juice." Oh, how chivalrous. He is so cute when he acts like my knight in shining armor. He is just so hot, adorable, and cute all in-

"Uh, Bella, are you okay?" he said nervously, interrupting my oggling thoughts.

I snapped back to reality and quickly said, "Ya I'm fine. Sorry I was just, um, thinking about, school. So stressful, you know?"

"Uhm, ya sure it is. Do you want to go watch TV or something?" he awkwardly said. He's so cute when he's confused.

"Anything for you, my love," I absently replied.

"What?" he asked suddenly creeped out.

I quickly snapped at him, "Nothing! Nothing at all my love!"

"Bella, maybe you should go home. You seem to be acting kind of weird," he said.

Great. Just perfect. He kicked me out. At least I still have Edward. I hope.

**Aww… She ruined her chances with Jacob! Okay, so the next Chapter will be her spending time with Edward. Maybe telling him the truth. Should she? Idk. And then another thing. The chapter after that will be the real Bella's POV. **


	6. Work

**I haven't updated cuz of the school play and it was hectic. Turned out FABULOUS though and we got lots of laughs! PM me if you wanna learn more about it! Keep up the reviews! Oh and by the way, someone said that chapter 1 and 5 were the same… I screwed up and posted the wrong chapter so check out chapter five again if you haven't already :) Thanks for noticing that! Make sure to tell all your friends about this story! **

_Previously:_

"_Bella, maybe you should go home. You seem to be acting kind of weird," he said._

_Great. Just perfect. He kicked me out. At least I still have Edward. I hope._

The next day I woke up a little anxious.

It has been a week and a half here at Forks. My family must be worried sick about me.

If only there was some way I could contact my family; but I couldn't because it didn't work that way in parallel universes.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by hearing Charlie's voice call for me. "Bells, just to remind you, you start work today!" Crap. I totally forgot Bella has work at Mike's family store.

Today was going to be very interesting and hopefully not disastrous.

"Okay dad, I'll get ready and go in half an hour," I yelled back down. I could have sworn I heard him say something about me being crazy, but I pretended I didn't hear that.

I got a towel, a fresh set of clothes, and a green apple bath set, and I headed for the shower. I use my own soaps because there is no way I am sharing with that man. It's bad enough I don't have my own bathroom like I used to.

As soon as I finished my shower, I used my razor to cut layers in my hair, creating a scene look without being emo, and I curled it and flat ironed it until it was perfect. Another thing to remind me of home, where I had full out scene hair, but here, Charlie will pull out his gun if he saw me like that.

I did my nails, and put as many colors as I can fit on one nail.

After that, I put on a multi-colored tank top, which is not tie-dye because I hate that pattern so much, and black skinny jeans.

I applied black kohl eyeliner and red lipstick and rushed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Someone decided to change themselves," Charlie said.

"Uh, ya, I got bored and decided to get a haircut," I stuttered.

"Well, as long as you get good grades and don't permanently scar yourself, you can go goth for all I care," he muttered.

"Really?" I shrieked excitedly. "Love you so much dad!"

Tomorrow, he won't even recognize me.

I cackled in my head. I probably would have sounded like a creep on the outside, but who gives a crud? I was allowed to go goth now!

More memories of home. That made me smile.

I missed Jake, my sister, my mom, my grandma, my dad, and all my friends. I really miss home. How would I go back?

I pushed that aside because the first thing on my priority list was figuring out how to do the work Bella did at Mike's.

It took a while to find the store, but when I got there, I found out I have to wear a uniform. Another regulation I can't live by.

Mike apparently found my outfit really attractive and refused to make me think in peace. He was shamelessly drooling over me which upset me a lot. I moped through the store all day.

By the end of my shift, I made it out alive with only seven buckets of soapy water spilled and knocking down three aisles.

Turns out, Bella's job is to clean all day. Oh joy.

When I got home, I was so tired and dirty I didn't have time to go shopping to buy more clothes and hair dye, so I added that to my list of things to get over the weekend because tomorrow I have a scheduled tutoring session because my grades have been really failing. Bella just had to be in all honors classes.

I wonder how that will go. I hope I have a cute guy teaching me.

**Haha as soon as I wrote that last sentence I thought of the whole next chapter which will hopefully be up tomorrow or the next day. Here's a sneak peak of the next Chapter:**

…"…**I…"….**

**Great sneak peak right? One word… woo! **

**Reviews keep me going! Review with ideas, comments, constructive criticism, and questions!**


	7. New Look

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had no time! I'm tired tho so this might not be so great. Oh well. I have also decided the Bella POV would be in another story. Or should it be in chapters here? Idk you guys decide. Leave your opinion in the review! The main character's name is Michelle; I seem to have forgotten to put that in. Sorry about that…**

**I keep forgetting this:**

**I don't own anything.**

_Previously:_

…_I have a scheduled tutoring session because my grades have been really failing. Bella just had to be in all honors classes. _

_I wonder how that will go. I hope I have a cute guy teaching me._

As I drove home, I kept feeling dusty like an attic. Bella's job really stinks.

Tomorrow I had classes, and I expect more from Edward.

When I got home, I dumped all my stuff in my room and I sulked down to the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich and grabbed a cucumber to eat with it and I walked back upstairs. I sorted my stuff and got my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

I walked to the shower, and on my way I grabbed a fresh towel. I took off my dirty clothes and threw them on the floor of the bathroom to pick up later.

I took a long shower and as soon as I finished, I put on a bathrobe and started with my hair. I dried it up and took my razor. First I slid it across my face to make bangs, and then I made choppy hair all along. I thinned it out on the bottom and the top I teased it to stick up. Perfect.

Tomorrow I will bleach it and dye it white, which will go great with the new pale skin, and I will add lime green highlights.

I am only doing this to remind me of home. Of the people I used to hang out with.

I wasn't necessarily this goth, but my friends certainly were.

This would remind me of who I was, of who Michelle was.

After I was done with my hair, I applied only a little bit of black eyeliner and added green at the ends. I put pale pink lipstick so I don't overdo my look and seem emo, and then I slip off my bathrobe and put some clothes on.

My choice of clothing was black tights, because of this crappy weather, a skirt with way too many zippers, a black thermal, and a tank top with thick lace on top. I also brought a sweater in case it's too cold.

I slid on some combat boots and made my way downstairs.

"Woah Bells, when I said you could go goth, I didn't mean it literally," he ranted.

All I did was give him a big grin and went to start up on breakfast.

I made us ham and cheese sandwiches, Panini style, and I set two glasses of orange juice.

As soon as I laid everything onto the table so we can eat together, I remember I forgot my book in my room because today I had that tutor come to help me after school.

I ran upstairs to get it, and it turn out I also forgot my iPod, wallet, money that goes in my wallet, the rest of my schoolbooks, pencils, pens, and my lucky eraser that I found a replica of in the Twilight universe.

As soon as I saw it, I felt a pang of homesickness. I've been here all this time, and I haven't been able to even interact with Edward well enough yet, I killed my chances of being with Jacob, Charlie is being a normal loving father, and my family back at home must be worried sick.

I am going to enjoy time teasing Edward, then I will talk to him and figure out how to get back.

I snapped back into reality, ran downstairs, and saw I was late. I grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out of the door while screaming, "Bye dad!"

I heard him mumble something like "Ya sure," but I was gone too fast.

I drove to school and got at least three traffic tickets.

_No need to fear, Charlie is here!_ I thought in my head.

When I got to school, I was an hour late. I had no idea I was in my room thinking for that long. How strange.

The day droned on as usual, except with a few more awkward glares because of my new look.

At the end of school, I ran off to the library in hope of the cute tutor. Instead, I got a special little surprise waiting for me

Edward sat there, smiling at me, at the closest table.

I looked at him for about two minutes without blinking, and I burst out into hysterics.

Edward was my tutor.

**Tada! There is the next chapter. I got an idea and im gonna start working on it ASAP. Review!**


	8. Tutoring

**Hey guys! In case you didn't know yet, wasn't everyone to reread Chapter 1 because I updated it. It was too short and I felt like I was losing readers because they think all chapters are that short… Reread it and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and for some random unregistered user named "Fan", I might have to bring Jacob back later. Just because you don't like him, other people might, and he is inevitable to the story. And I'm only 14 I'm not going to write any steamy stuff and lemons and that crap… Sorry if you don't like what I'm writing, go find another story. I write for me to be happy, and pleasing my readers is a plus. I would love helpful suggestions and constructive criticism, but besides that, just no.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I am not affiliated with Twilight or Stephanie Meyer in any way at all.**

_Previously:_

_At the end of school, I ran off to the library in hope of the cute tutor. Instead, I got a special little surprise waiting for me_

_Edward sat there, smiling at me, at the closest table._

_I looked at him for about two minutes without blinking, and I burst out into hysterics._

_Edward was my tutor._

As soon as I contained myself, I went over to the table and sat down.

"Hi Edward!" I said, grinning at him. I scooted my chair over a few inches so our chairs were right next to each other, and I gave him a big hug.

"Uh, please move," he said awkwardly.

He undid my death grip of a hug as if a feather was hugging him, and when he touched my arms, I noticed just how cold he was. When Bella said he was like ice, she meant it.

"Gee Edward, you sure are cold. Are you sure you have blood in your system?" I outwardly asked.

"Of course I do, are you feeling well today Bella?" he asked. He was a really good liar, but I could tell he had a lot of surprise in his eyes.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure I believe you. Let's find out!" I said enthusiastically. I grabbed a pencil, sharpened it to a point, and I tried stabbing him with it as if to let some blood out.

Right before the pencil hit his apparent rock hard skin, he caught my hand and took the pencil away.

"Bella are you crazy? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, what's wrong with you? You are really cold, you have perfect reflexes, and your eyes seem to change color on a weekly basis. Are you a girl that has her period weekly or are you Chuck Norris?" I said naïvely.

"Uhm Bella, let's just get on with tutoring, I think that old lady two tables away is staring at us."

I looked over to that old lady, and sure enough, she was staring wide eyed and her mouth hanging open. "Fine, if we must," I grunted.

"Okay. Let's start with algebra, you did bring some pa-"

I interrupted him once again and said, "You never answered my question. Are you Chuck Norris or a girl on her period twice a month?"

"Neither. I am a human. Just like you and just like that old lady over there," he said with annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, if you won't tell me the truth," I moved my seat next to him even more and caressed his jaw dramatically, "I will just have to settle our differences like this.

I could tell he was trying hard to resist my blood, especially since my hand was on his face and I was super close to him. He would obviously not hurt me because we were meant to be mates.

I decided not to push my limits so I stopped touching his face and I scooted a couple of inches away from him.

"If you don't want to help me in my lessons, why did you sign up to tutor me?" I inquired.

"First of all, I am trying to teach you. You just refuse to listen to me trying to teach you, instead you ask me stupid and idiotic questions. Second, I didn't sign up. My grades were so good and I needed a few more service hours, so Mrs. Cope signed me up to tutor you herself. I swear I hate that woman so much right now.

Ahh, the infamous Mrs. Cope. I remember reading _Midnight Sun_ and how pervy her thoughts were about Edward.

"Fine let's get to the learning," I huffed.

"Okay, so in Algebra, the main point is to find X," he stated.

"Wait, didn't we learn that in sixth grade? And what's the point of finding X if you are not a pirate?" I stated trying to sound interested.

"Well, I am trying to go over this the simplest way to teach you and this is the easiest way to get you to learn. There are many uses and jobs that require algebra and finding X such as law, medicine, and even sports players

"Fine, on with the lesson," I stated in a bored tone.

He finish his first basic lesson and the rest of them, and I didn't really play jokes on him again just because I didn't want to risk myself getting hurt from his bloodthirst because over the course of the hour and a half, his eyes turned from topaz yellow to jet black.

"Okay, that is all the basic things you need to know for now about your lessons. I will teach you more advanced things next week," he said without taking a single breath the whole hour and fifteen minutes after I annoyed him. With that, he quickly took his things and ran out of the library at a speed that would hardly pass as human.

I decided to tell him the truth after I meet his family because I felt so bad for torturing him so much.

**Next chapter will be in Bella Swan (the real one's) point of view! YAY! The moment you have all been waiting for!**

**I will update the next Chapter when I get 6 reviews for this one! So if you haven't reviewed, do so or else I won't update for you! Love you all! And tell all your friends about this story because I want this to be the most awesome story ever! XOXOX**


	9. New Body

**I haven't updated recently because no one reviewed the last Chapter! *cries* I was thinking of stalling more but then I couldn't stay away from writing any longer! **

**THIS IS IN THE REAL BELLA'S POV SO THIS IS LIKE A SECOND PART OF THE STORY. **

I woke up feeling happy. Purely blissful and content in every way possible. I was married to the most beautiful man in the world and I had the perfect family and daughter.

I just opened my eyes, and I noticed about three different things at once.

First: that was not the ceiling we had at home. We definitely would not paint a ceiling lime green. No way.

Second: My vision was messed up. I was supposed to have perfect vision since I was a vampire, but my eyes were really bad. Like my eyes belonged to a human.

Third: I felt different. My whole body felt weird and awkward and not nearly as graceful as it used it be.

I quickly bolted upright, as fast as this weird human body would let me be, and I ran over to this stranger's mirror.

I was not me. I had heavily layered hair, bangs that went in my eyes which impaired my vision even more, and I tanned but pale at the same time, which could be the effects of whitening cream.

I bit back a scream and looked around the room. I saw a mini dresser that if my sister-in-law Alice saw, she would probably hyperventilate even as a vampire.

I walked over to it and I saw the most horrendous clothes ever. They were all black and gothic, which made me wonder, "How did this person, who is clearly a teenager, have her mother allow her to dress like this?"

I picked out a skirt and a plain black shirt and went to the bathroom which was in the same room.

I put the skirt and shirt on and shuffled through the drawers.

I found some extra toothbrushes, combs, hairspray, and a truckload of makeup. This person was crazy. I pulled out a little bit of makeup and applied some on and I fixed my hair so it was flattened down and elegant.

I walked downstairs and I looked around. No one was there, which was odd since I was used to my family being in constant movement. I saw a note on the table that said:

_Went to the grocery story with your grandma. We will be back by noon. Don't put on too much makeup and only put on matte colors. We have a wedding to attend to today. I put a dress in the closet on the right side. Get ready and don't poof your hair so you look like a demon._

_With love,_

_Mom and Grandma_

I guess I was going to a wedding. Maybe someone there would be able to help.

I went upstairs and looked for that dress this lady was talking about. When I found it, I saw it was floral and pink. It was very elegant and must have cost a fortune. I wished I could wear it but I know I can't. If I did, the whole goth act I was trying to keep up with this person would be ruined.

I put the dress on but I exchange the sating belt for a black lace one. I put on a pair of combat boots, and I put on cuffs and a choker. I went to the bathroom and put on black eyeliner, pale foundation, and black and pink eye shadow. I fixed my hair so it matched, with some pink highlights I found in the bottom drawer.

I went back to the dresser to look for a ring, and when I found one and put it on, I turned and noticed a small bookcase.

I closed the dresser and walked over to the bookcase. There were interesting books but this one book caught my eye.

It was called Twilight.

I looked at the alarm clock and saw I had a couple hours to spare.

I decided to read it.

**What would happen with Bella? Depending on the reviews I get, I might make the next chapter a continuation, or maybe I would go back to Michelle. I don't know! You guys pick please! If you don't review, I won't update quickly!**


End file.
